Yukino of Fairy Tail
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: The story of how Yukino becomes a Fairy Tail Wizard.
1. Chapter 1: New Home

**Yukino of Fairy Tail chapter 01: New Home**

BW: I think I've fallen for Yukino. That's why I'm writing this story. This is just an AU, though, so don't expect me to follow the canon plot of Fairy Tail. I'm not planning to write everything else that happened in the Grand Magic Games arc. Just imagine everything that happened in the arc expect Yukino isn't in the Holy Knights, and doesn't return to Sabertooth. After all, this is a story about Yukino joining Fairy Tail, right?

**(I don't own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

"Take of everything." ordered Jiemma, the Guild Master of Sabertooth to Yukino.

"Yes, as you wish…" complied Yukino, who immediately begins to, slowly, and hesitantly, take of her clothes. All of them. Due to betting her life in just one match in the Grand Magic Games, and losing that match in the tournament, Master Jiemma is furious, mostly because she lost, which shamed the guild she is affiliated with. He clearly has low tolerance for failure and weakness, and wants his guild to be on top no matter what. Which means, no weaklings allowed in the guild.

Now, after taken everything off, right in front of her guild mates, she stands there, humiliated and frustrated. She felt some of their eyes on her bare back.

The eyes she's afraid of most are the master's eyes, as he coldly glares at the Sabertooth insignia on her left waist. Yukino had her eyes lowered for two reasons. One, so she didn't want to show disrespect for the master, and two, she was too scared to look him in the eye.

"Erase your guild emblem, and leave!" Jiemma ordered viciously. He held nothing back. His word as guild master is absolute. To be his guild, you must be strong. The weak have no business in Sabertooth.

Yukino visibly winched. She finally managed to gain acceptance into the Sabertooth Guild, has been in the guild for at least a year, and now she's being cruelly kicked out by the same man who accepted solely for her abilities, nothing more. Now, he has her naked, humiliated and embarrassed, and thrown out like trash.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Yukino weakly said. She began shivering, trying desperately to muster up the courage to say what she wanted to before leaving the guild. "I… may not have been here for very long, but I thank you for everything…"

"Shut up and get out of my sight, piece of trash!" Jiemma coldly dismissed, wanting her to get as soon as possible.

Yukino quickly got the message. She picked up her neatly folded clothes next to her, and walked away to erase her insignia, all while ashamed to look her former guild mates in the eye.

Now in her room, with her emblem now erased using her own magic, a casually dressed Yukino packs up her things, getting ready to leave and never return.

She tried to stay strong, as crying, even here is a weakness the Master of Sabertooth will not tolerate. No, she's not a Sabertooth wizard anymore. She's just a guild-less wizard now. Still, she refused to let the tears flow. If she really wants to be strong, she must not shed a single tear.

Well, since it has come to this, it's time to go see Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, who happens to be a Celestial Mage just like Yukino, only Lucy has ten of the Zodiac Gate Keys, while Yukino has only Pieces and Libra, and the Thirteenth Gate Key. Yukino believes her spirits will be happier with Lucy, whom she believes to be far superior a Celestial Mage, since she loves all of her spirits and the spirit love her just as much. Plus, Lucy can upon the gate that could potentially change the entire world.

She was going to give them to her at the end of the tournament, but Yukino decided now should be the best time, since she no longer has a tournament to compete in, and she no longer belongs to a guild.

**(-Later That Night-)**

And so, Lucy refused to take her keys, saying that the bond and trust shared with a Zodiac spirit is sacred to the owner, and she couldn't, wouldn't break such a thing.

"Bond and trust… such an odd choice of words…" Yukino whispered, as she wondered aimlessly with her suitcase beside her. Nothing has gone as planned today. She lost her first match, and she was kicked out of her guild, both of which were humiliating enough. Well, at least Lucy refusing to accept her keys had a positive note on it. But still, the words "bond" and "trust" still lingered in her mind. She was never used to bonding with, or trusting in others, mainly because she found it difficult to find people she can really trust.

"The only bond I ever had was with my sister… the only people I can trust are my spirits… I don't even know if sister's alive or dead…" Yukino said to herself, coming to an abrupt stop. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever made friends while I was in Sabertooth, did I?" she muttered, "What am I saying? I've never had a single person I can call a friend. All because I bring back luck to everyone around."

Sure enough, Yukino never did make friends in Sabertooth, and not just because she had difficulty to find any she could trust. The members of Sabertooth really cared about only themselves and staying the strongest. Making friends would be pointless if you want to be the strongest guild in the Fiore.

At least Sting and Rogue were trustworthy to an extent. She could feel it. Then again, she was never really close to them, so she can't know for sure. Rogue's Exceed companion, Frosch, had a liking to her, but never really spend time with her.

She had a feeling she can genuinely trust Lucy, and maybe even her friends in Fair Tail.

"Hey, wait up!" "Wait up!" two voice called to her. She turned and saw Natsu and his cat friend Happy running/flying up to her.

"Natsu-sama… Happy-sama…" Yukino whispered, somewhat surprised to see them.

After catching up to her, Natsu puts on a friendlier grin "Hey, sorry about earlier. You're not a bad person after all, huh?"

Yukino's eyes widen in shock.

"You see, Natsu thought you were one of the bad guys since you're with Sabertooth." explained Happy.

"That's why I'm here to apologize!" Natsu retorted to Happy. He wasn't happy with how his blue cat friend worded it.

"Apologize…?" Yukino repeats, still confused. Is he apologizing for his rudeness earlier when she spoke with Lucy? She didn't really mind, since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are rivals, and he believed she was still with them. Naturally, he'd be suspicious of her every action. Why she wanted to see Lucy is no different. But, to hear him apologize about his earlier aggression. No one has ever done that before.

"Yeah, my bad." Natsu apologized with another one of his big grins.

"That's weak!" Happy yelled. Seconds later, he calms down. "Well, I guess you can say he's matured a little now."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu retorts to Happy.

"You went to all the trouble to chase after me, just so you can apologized to me…?" Yukino asked Natsu, her voice low, and eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Uh, well, you looked really gloomy, and I thought maybe I did or said something to make you feel bad." Natsu said, feeling awkward and lightly scratching his cheek.

"No. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry…" Yukino replied, with her voice starting to shake.

"Yeah no! You saying sorry is kinda putting me on the spot, ya know." Natsu chuckled nervously. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for Yukino suddenly bursting into tears.

She tried her best to hold it in, but after being shown such kindness, she couldn't do it anymore. She felt the tears fall from her watering eyes. She clamped them shut, and even, so still shed her tears.

"Crying just makes it worse!" Natsu yelled, instantly getting shocked about making a girl cry and he has no idea why.

"W-What's wrong?!" an equally shocked Happy asked.

"I… I just can't…" Yukino collapsed to her knees, "No one has ever this kind to me before…"

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to join Sabertooth, and I finally joined up just last year…" Yukino sobbed, "Now I can't go back there anymore… I lost only once and they kicked me out!" she reveals, crying into her hands as she did.

Natsu froze all movement upon hearing this.

"I was forced to strip naked in front of everyone… and then, I was forced to remove my emblem… It was so embarrassing and frustrating! My pride and memories were shattered in an instant! Despite all of that, I don't have anywhere else I can go!"

Natsu and Happy found themselves listen intently on the sobbing girl's story. They couldn't fathom that kind of guild, who would humiliate and kick out their own members. Happy could only muster a sympathetic expression. Meanwhile, Natsu grew angry. No guild of wizards should ever treat their own like that, not even over a lose in the games.

"Sorry. I don't know how it works in other guilds…" Natsu said.

"Natsu…" Happy looks up at his friend's face. He knew his Dragon Slayer friend well. He could tell right away that he's not in a good mood after hearing that story.

"Yes… I'm sorry, I just…" Yukino said, still letting her sorrowful tears out. She didn't mean to make Natsu listen to her pitiful sob story, but she wasn't able to hold them in. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm from another guild, but I'm wizard too, so I can understand." Natsu balls up his fists, "Being humiliated, and having to erase your guild insignia has to leave you bitter, huh! A guild who makes their own friends cry shouldn't be called a guild at all!" the Dragon Slayer declared.

Yukino looks up at Natsu's angered face, and the passion in his eyes. He's completely serious about what he said. "Friends…" she thought. Even though she was from a different guild, Natsu still feels sorry for her. And he's angry about how was treated. His anger is real. He means every word he says. Does he think of her as a friend now?

Moments later, Natsu storms off to the inn Sabertooth was lodging at to settle the score on Yukino's behalf.

**(-The Next Morning-)**

Yukino continued to wonder around Crocus aimlessly. True, she has nowhere she can return to. She has enough money to stay at an inn, but right now, she's trying to figure out what to do with her life now.

As she walked, she heard people talking about an attack on Sabertooth's inn. Some of them laugh about how stupid it was to tangle with them. Yukino, however, put several pieces together in her head. Natsu's angry reaction to what happened to her last night + the attack on Sabertooth.

"Natsu-sama…" Yukino mumbled, looking up toward the sky above. "He didn't do it for me, did he…?"

"Yes, he did." said an old man's voice.

Surprised by the voice, Yukino began looking around for the one who just called out to her.

"Down here." said the voice. Yukino looks down and sees the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. "Hi." he said simply.

"You're…"

"I am Makarov Dreyar, the current guild master of Fairy Tail. And you must be Miss Yukino Aguria, correct?" Makarov asked in a friendly tone.

"Y-Yes…" Yukino nodded respectfully to the elderly master.

"Yukino… I heard about your predicament from Natsu and his team." said Makarov with a serious tone, deciding now would be the best time to get down to business, "Words cannot express how sorry I am that you had to suffer such treatment. No one should have to endure that kind of treatment. Not even from their own guild. It's unforgivable."

"It's alright, Makarov-sama. You don't need to feel sorry for me." Yukino said, "I didn't mean for Natsu to attack Sabertooth last night. But, when I told him everything, he…"

"Don't worry. I know that boy well. He did what he thought was right. He told me you're a good person, and that's why he came to your defense. Although, I'm not really happy about what he did…" the calmness in his voice began to shake with anger, until he eventually explodes, "I mean, WHAT was that dunderhead thinking, attacking Sabertooth in the middle of the night?! He was lucky he didn't hurt any of the five members participating in the games, otherwise we'd disqualified! Why, I have half mind to tear his head off!" the Master yelled, throwing a childish tantrum all around the area.

The nearby townspeople noticed this, and walked away, trying to pretend they hadn't seen a thing.

"M-Makarov-sama…" Yukino sweat dropped.

"A-Anyway…" the master coughs, calming himself down before speaking, "He thinks very highly of you. That's likely why he did what he did. As does Lucy. They believe you are a good person. I believe so too."

"Thank you, Makarov-sama." Yukino gave a small smile.

Makarov smiled widely, chuckling, "So my dear, what will you do now that you're on the outs with Sabertooth?"

"I don't know. I'm still figuring that part out. I've always admired Sabertooth, and I managed to get in, but now I'm no longer welcome there. The only thing I'm good for is trouble and bad luck, and I've caused shame to Sabertooth for losing that match. I've shown weakness. I'm not strong, like you or Sabertooth…" tears began well up in Yukino's eyes again. This is the second time she had to admit her own feelings. She didn't know what it is with these Fairy Tail wizards, but something about them makes her want to tell them everything, her feelings, hardships, anxiety.

"Nonsense, child! The master of that guild is misguide! Strength alone does not make a guild. It's family!" Makarov declared, his friendly smile disappearing instantly. He remained calm and stoic in the face of the crying girl in front of him.

"Family?" Yukino asked, looking surprised by the word itself.

"Yes. The stronger the bonds and trust between us are, the stronger the guild is as a whole. We stand by each other, we support each other, we laugh and cry together. That's what makes Fairy Tail a family."

"Family…"

"And if you want, you can join our family." Makarov offered with another smile, "Join us in Fairy Tail."

"M-Me? Join Fairy Tail?" Yukino gasped, "I-I can't! I was with Sabertooth, I'm basically an enemy to your guild!"

"Not anymore. Remember, you were expelled from Sabertooth, right? Plus, Natsu and Lucy both personally vouched for you. You have nothing to fear." Makarov assures.

"But… I bring bad luck with me everywhere I go. I bring misfortune to other people. If I were to join your guild, I would surely be more trouble for you…" Yukino's tears started to fall again.

"That's not a problem. Everyone makes a mistake or two. It won't bother anyone. Besides…" Makarov paused. A gloomy cloud hovers over his head. "Fairy Tail has a tendency to bring trouble wherever it goes too… so you'll fit right in."

Yukino didn't know what to say. No has ever offered her the chance to join another guild. She certainly never expected the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to come up to her and ask her to join said guild. And he's doing it so kindly. She stood there, silently letting more of her tears fall.

"Of course it's your own choice. I won't try to force you." said Makarov.

"No. I would very much like to join your guild, Master Makarov." Yukino said immediately, no hesitation in sight. Fairy Tail doesn't sound so bad now. A guild that's so warm and friendly sounds like the kind of family she's searched for.

"Are you sure? If I recall, you always wanted to join Sabertooth, correct?"

"Yes. I wanted to join Sabertooth, and I finally did. But, after my stunning failure, I can't go back there now. I might as well join a guild who can look passed my failures. Besides…" Yukino paused to wipe her tears away, "I want to repay the kindness Natsu-sama and Lucy-sama have shown me."

Makarov remained stoic for about five seconds before his stoic expression melted away. Touched by the girl's words, he grew puppy eyed, "Those two kids were right. You are a nice person!"

"But, I don't want to join just yet. I'll wait until after the tournament is finished, and then I'll join up." said Yukino.

"It's up to you, my dear." Makarov smiled, "I'd like it if you can come cheer for Natsu and the others. I'm sure they'd like that too."

"Yes. I would be more than glad too." Yukino nodded. Before she even knew it, Makarov had grabbed her hand, and pulled her along with him.

"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's go see what's happening at the tournament arena!" Makarov yelled while dashing off, with Yukino in toe.

"W-Wait, Master Makarov!" Yukino protests would be ignored, since Makarov was more eager to get back to the games than to wait around town. He is most definitely different from Master Jiemma. Makarov openly displays kindness, even to a stranger, while Jiemma only shows aggression. Makarov may get angry with his wizards' antics, but Jiemma is angry all the time, and was always hard on Yukino when she didn't meet his expectations. That match yesterday proved no different. She bet her life on the match, which was pointless, ended losing said match, angered the master of Sabertooth, and in the end, was kicked out of the Sabertooth guild.

Makarov doesn't seem to care if someone from his guild loses a match, or show any form of weakness. No, he doesn't in the slightest. He's wise and just master. He treats his guild like family, and his wizards love him much like a father. Yukino found it impossible to think otherwise about join Fairy Tail. This is a decision she knew wouldn't regret. She's well on her way to becoming a Fairy Tail wizard, and she wouldn't regret it for the world. She found herself smiling with joy. She found a new home. She's already looking for to it.

* * *

BW: That ends chapter 01. Chapter 02 is on its way very shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: New Journey

**Yukino of Fairy Tail chapter 02: New Journey**

BW: here's the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Things were looking up for Yukino in recent events. She helped put an end to the threat of the Dragon Festival and the future incarnation of Rogue, and prevented a terrible future from happening.

On top of that, during the end celebration for the Grand Magic Games, her old comrades from Sabertooth came to the part as well, albeit unexpectedly. Sting, who had become the Guild Master for Sabertooth informed her that Jiemma and his daughter Minerva have gone into hiding, and working to rebuild their way of doing things in Sabertooth, and offered her a chance to return to her former guild, to the surprising abjection of Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail and the other guilds competing in the tournament, all of whom wanted her to join their respective guilds, which soon erupts into a "tournament" of itself, and the winning guild gets to take Yukino home.

Despite the chaos that ensued because of her, Yukino is truthfully happy to have so many guilds, including her former guild, welcome her. She new homes to can turn to now.

The riot is defused by Aracois, the Commanding officer the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight, who announces that the thing will soon make an appearance, only for Natsu to unexpectedly turn up with the stolen crown, to the White Knight's ire. Everyone in the ball room is shocked by the Dragon Slayer's appearance. Even Makarov looked as if he'd lost a few hairs.

The party ends on a very strange yet humorous note. Natsu is inevitably punished for his stunt by Makarov, while the other guilds return home, with laughter still in their guts. However, Sabertooth's new Master, Sting, his fellow Dragon Slayer, Rogue, and the their Exceed companions remain.

This the party has ended, and there's no one left to get in the way, Sting decides to try again and ask Yukino to join Sabertooth once more.

She, the Twin Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds talk about the offer outside the ballroom, dressed casually and out of their ball attire.

"So, what do you say? Wanna come back to Sabertooth?" Sting asked, nervously.

Yukino thought long and hard about this, but ultimate, she came to one conclusion. "Thank you, but I must decline." Yukino stated, bowing politely to her former guild mates.

"Huh?" Sting uttered, mildly surprised.

"Why? Why would turn down an invitation back to Sabertooth?" Lector asked, both confused and mildly mad.

"Yukino, don't you like us anymore?" Frosch asked, walking up to Yukino, "Fro knows we weren't that close, but Fro always liked Yukino. Fro wanted to be friends with Yukino. Did you not like Fro?" Frosch began to cling to her leg like a scared child. Tears started to form Frosch's eyes, "Fro doesn't want you to go, Yukino…"

"Frosch-sama…" Yukino squats down on her knees to talk to the Exceed on eye level, "Don't worry. It's not because I don't like you. It makes me happy that you were so fond of me, but I do my reasons for not coming back."

"What reasons do you have that you decline returning to Sabertooth? I thought you always wanted to be a Sabertooth mage." Rogue said.

"I did, and I've already lived that dream. I really am thankful that you want me back, but I promised Master Makarov that I would join Fairy Tail. It's also something I've thought about myself. Instead of staying in the past, I want to go forward on a new journey."

Sting smiled, understanding her reasons. "I see. It's too bad you won't come back, but it's your decision." the White Dragon Slayer said.

"Thank you for understanding, Sting-sama." Yukino smiled, "And I hope you can understand too, Frosch-sama." she said to Frosch.

"Yukino…" Frosch whimpered, before jumping onto her chest and started bawling like baby. "Yukino! Waah!"

"Frosch-sama!" Yukino gasped, surprised by Frosch's actions.

"Fro isn't very smart! Fro is slow and weak, and can't do much without help, but Fro will miss you, Yukino!" Frosch cried, while looking up at Yukino with teary eyes.

"Oh…" Yukino didn't know what say. Frosch's fondness for Yukino is deeper than she had imagined. Sure, they had a good relationship in Sabertooth, but she never knew Frosch was this affection toward her. The Exceed's cries were proof of how much Frosch really liked her. Yukino slowly wrapped her around the cat, hugging Frosch closely.

"Frosch! You're not supposed to cry at times like this! You're not suppose…" Lector's voice shook. It's clear he's on the verge of tears as well, but tried his best not to cry.

"Lector-sama…" Yukino looks to Lector. He tried to hide it, but Lector liked Yukino too, thanks to his changed view on his guild and his initial arrogant personality. He didn't want to be seen as weak for shedding tears in front of her. Not in front of the girl he's learned to cherish. He's already learned to cherish the people in his guild too.

"I-I'm not going to cry… I'm not crying! I won't cry!" Lector desperately protested. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lector-sama, it's alright." Yukino smiled to Lector, reaching for over to him and embracing both him and Frosch in a warm motherly hug. "You're allowed to cry. There's no shame in it. I'm so happy that you and Sabertooth are evolving. I'm also happy that you and Frosch-sama like me so much. I'll miss the both of you deeply."

That's when Lector let it out. He and his fellow Exceed hold on to Yukino tightly while crying their little cat eyes out.

The Twin Dragon Slayers smile happily for them. Now that Jiemma is gone, everyone in Sabertooth is free to express true happiness and let their tears flow without shame. If he or his daughter were here, they would surely not agree with this sight. Things will be different now that Sting is in charge of Sabertooth. The Exceeds can also experience the freedom of tears and really happiness.

"Yukino, can Fro visit you at Fairy Tail?" Frosch asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" Yukino gasped.

"WHAT?!" Sting, Rogue, and Lector exclaimed in unison.

"Frosch, what're you saying?!" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Fro just wants to visit Yukino while she's in Fairy Tail." Frosch answered Rogue, "I'd like visit too." Lector grinned.

"You too, Lector?" Sting asked, though not as worried as Rogue. Just surprised.

"We promise it won't be a lot, so we can visit Yukino at Fairy Tail, right?"

There was silence in the air. Yukino didn't know how to answer that. She is glad that the Exceeds have grown so fond of her, but visits to Fairy Tail? That's an interesting request.

"Is that bad?" Frosch asked, "Can we not visit Yukino?"

"N-No. I don't mind if you want to come see me, but I might need to ask Makarov-sama if it's okay…"

"And of course, it's okay!" Makarov's voice said from behind Yukino.

"M-Makarov-sama?!" gasped Yukino, surprised by the Fairy Tail Master's sudden appearance. Behind her no less.

"When did you get here?" Rogue asked.

"More importantly, what were you doing behind Yukino?" Sting asked, slightly suspicious of Makarov sneaking up only on Yukino from behind.

"I just came to pick Yukino up, but I couldn't help overhearing what you were discussing." Makarov answered, "Being in different guilds gives no reason to end a friendship. We can have many friends who are in separate guilds. If Frosch and Lector wish to come see you at Magnolia, I see no reason not to allow it." the old man Wizard Saint smiled widely.

"Yay! We can come see Yukino!" both the Exceeds jumped with joy. They looked like children dancing with carefree joy.

"Thank you so very much, Makarov-sama." Yukino thanked, grateful for the Wizard Saint's generosity.

"Don't mention it, my dear. By the way, I think we should be going." Makarov suggested.

"Yes." Yukino agreed, before turning to Frosch and Lector. "Frosch-sama, Lector-sama, I have to go now."

"O-Okay, I'll miss you, Yukino." Lector said, finally admitting that he'll miss her.

"Bye bye, Yukino. Fro wishes you luck in Fairy Tail." Frosch smiled.

"So do we." said Sting, "You can visit us any time you want too. And my offer to become a member of Sabertooth again still stands."

"Thank you for letting me come visit, but I'll stay with Fairy Tail."

"I know." Sting smirk, turning to leave, "We'll be seeing ya, Yukino."

"Be well, Yukino." Rogue bid, while following his partner.

"Bye, Yukino!" Frosch and Lector waved goodbye as they followed their Dragon Slayer companions.

"Goodbye! And thank you for everything!" Yukino bid farewell.

"Yukino. Have you any regrets?" Makarov asked.

"About declining their offer to return?" Yukino asked, "Maybe. A little. But, I want to be a Fairy Tail wizard more than anything."

"I see. That's good." Makarov said, before turning back, "We'll than. Let's be off. The others are waiting for us."

"Yes. Master." Yukino nodded. The two began walking to find the rest of Fairy Tail.

Yes, even if she has a lingering regret about not coming back to Sabertooth, Yukino is still content with her decision. Working together with Fairy Tail felt so good and right, she feels as if she's found a family in the guild. She knows she won't regret joining Fairy Tail.

After a while, the two spot Kagura leaning against a wall. She appeared to have been waiting for them.

"Kagura-sama? I thought you went home with rest of Mermaid Heel." Yukino said, surprised to find the swordswoman here.

"I asked the others to wait for a minute." Kagura replied, "I have something I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me?" Yukino asked.

"Yes." Kagura said, before pausing for a short while."About that bet we had in our match. Let's forget about it."

"What?"

"Me defeating you that match was pretty much what caused you to be expelled from Sabertooth in the first place. I feel responsible for that, so I wanted to apologize as well." Kagura admits, "And, you seem very determined to be a Fairy Tail Wizard. I can't shake such determination. Your life is your own." Kagura smiled, "So, good luck, and farewell."

Yukino could barely contain her excitement when she heard this. She leaps forward and gave the taller girl a warm hug. "Thank you…" Yukino said.

"Hmhmm…" Kagura blushed.

"Hehe, a lot of good things are happening tonight, eh?" Makarov grinned.

"Yes!" Yukino said cheerfully to Makarov. She turns back to Kagura, releasing the swordswoman from her hug, "Thank you again, Kagura! I really appreciate this!"

"N-No thanks are really necessary." said Kagura, before becoming shy, and her cheeks turning a bright shade of red, "But, if you can do me a favor… when you meet up with Big Sister Erza… c-could you, you… you… " stammered Kagura, having trouble finishing her sentence.

"Tell her that we'd like to see her again." Millianna, appearing from out of nowhere, finished for her nervous guild mate.

"Millianna?! Why?!" Kagura gasped, shocked by Millianna's presence. Although, she is glad that Millianna appeared just now.

"Everyone else is getting impatient waiting for you, Kagura-chan, so that's why I'm to make sure you don't make us miss the train." Millianna scolded Kagura.

"Sorry." Kagura meekly apologizes.

Millianna turns to Yukino, with a cheerful smile on her cat like face, "Hey there, Yukino-chan! Will you give Er-chan our message?"

"Yes. I'd be happy to." Yukino smiled sweetly. This causes Kagura's face to turn completely red.

"R-R-Really?!" Kagura squalled, clasping her hands over Yukino's.

"Thanks a lot! I officially like you, Yukino-chan!" Millianna hugs Yukino.

"N-No, it's the least I can do." Yukino blushed, "You both like Erza-sama so much, and I'm sure she'd be happy too."

"You're a nice person… thank you, Yukino…" Kagura thanked while still blushing, before letting go of Yukino's hands and turning around, "W-Well then… good day!" she sprints off to join her guild mates in Mermaid Heel, with Millianna chasing after her.

"See you later, Yukino-chan!" Millianna waved to Yukino.

"Goodbye! I'd like to see you both as well!" Yukino yelled to the two.

"Today is filled with smiles. It's not such a bad thing to smile, is it?" Makarov asked.

"No, it isn't. I haven't smiled like this in years." Yukino said, remembering all of the things that happened to her that forced her to stop smiling altogether.

"Be sure to always smile, Yukino. Even if things get bleak, sometimes, a good and true smile is the best medicine to help forget the pain. It may not always help, but I'd say it gets the job done nicely."

"Yes, Master." Yukino said, with the brightest smile she had.

So, if there aren't any more distractions, let's go join the others." Makarov suggests.

"Yes, Master!" Yukino agreed. With that said and done, Yukino and the other members of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia, and Yukino is immediately instated into the Fairy Tail guild. The entire town, especially those of Twilight Ogre, celebrates Fairy Tail winning the tournament, and Yukino joining the guild. and mayor even goes so far as to restore Fairy Tail's guild hall to its former glory.

**(-One Month Later-)**

Business around the guild has been running very quickly, thanks to Fairy Tail's popularity returning.

All of the guild members have been taking jobs more than ever before. Even Yukino has found herself working more than she did in Sabertooth. She's gotten used to it, though.

The work is actually fun, mostly because her friends Natsu and Lucy are always with her on most of her jobs, and she's free to trust them with her life. She's also bonded quite nicely with the Strauss siblings.

In fact, her life in Fairy Tail is much more of an experience than she ever imagined. It's like everyday has a new adventure waiting for her. That's how much fun she's having being in Fairy Tail, and she loves it.

Speaking of Natsu and Lucy, Yukino has been approached by them again as she was standing in front of the request board, looking a for job she can do.

"Hey, Yukino!" Lucy called to Yukino

Yukino wears a new set of clothes since she joined Fairy Tail. She dawns a dark blue midriff jacket, white long sleeve shirt, black skirt, and blue slip on shoes. She's adjusted to dressing more casually while in this guild, as opposed to the cloak she used to wear back in Sabertooth.

"Lucy-sama." Yukino greeted with a smile. She may dress normally now, but she can't seem to lose the polite manner of speech.

"How long are you gonna keep doing that? There's no need to be so formal anymore." said Lucy.

"I'm sorry." Yukino apologized, "I'm still getting used to this place. I've only been here for a month."

"It's okay. It took me a while to get used to things here too. It won't took long to adjust. Of course, you'll get used to craziness too." Lucy looks back to see some of her guild mates having loud drinks, getting into petty fights, and being chased around certain fanatical love interests.

"It's always like this, right?" Yukino asked. She's seen it enough to know the proper answer.

"Yep. Always like this." Lucy answered. "By the way, are you looking for a good job?"

"Yes. One I can do on my own. I can't keep relying you and Natsu to help me every time I'm on a job." Yukino answered.

"I see. Good luck then." Lucy smiled, "Just don't end up like Nab, who can't seem to find a job." as soon as she mentioned him, Nab, who was indeed standing in front of the request board, slumped his shoulders in a depressed state. Of course, Lucy didn't mean anything offensive by it, but it still stung.

"Don't worry. It won't take long for me to find one." Yukino assured. Moments later, she took a flier off the board, "This looks good. It seems they need someone to stop a group of forest Vulcans from harassing their village. It pays 30,00000 jewel."

"Oh, that sounds like a dangerous job." Lucy looked worried.

"This is nothing. I'm sure I can beat them all." Yukino smiled confidently.

"You know what happened last time you were overconfident, right?" asked Lucy, reference Yukino's match against Kagura.

"I know my own strength this time. A group of ogres aren't a problem for me. I have my spirits with me too. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Good luck. Hope to see you back soon."

"Yes, I will!"

The two girls high fived each other before Yukino took off on her assignment.

As she traverses through the streets of Magnolia to the train station, Yukino accidentally bumps into someone dressed in a hooded cloak.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yukino apologized politely, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." said the hooded person, there's voice sounding female, and she sounded friendly. "Are you off on a job?"

"Eh?"

"You're a wizard, aren't you? And you're about to tackle a job, right?"

"Oh, yes. By myself. I want to prove my strength as Fairy Tail wizard." Yukino answered.

"I see. Keep up the good work then." said the hooded woman.

"Yes. And, again I'm sorry for bumping into you." Yukino apologized.

"I told you it's fine. Now, you better get going before you miss you're train." remained the hooded woman.

"O-Oh that's right! Please excuse me!" Yukino politely bows to hooded woman and leaves for the train station.

The hooded woman stands there, waving goodbye to Yukino. She waited until Yukino was good distance away.

"You really have grown up, Yukino." the hooded person, unveiling her hood, and revealing long hair the same color as the Celestial Mage's. "But, don't worry. You'll always have a guardian angel watching out for you on your journey." the hooded woman said, vanishing in angelic light soon after.

Yukino found herself stopping in her tracks. She had no idea why, but she felt something odd in the air. She turns and sees the hooded woman gone. Come to think of it, the woman felt rather familiar. Was it her imagination? There wasn't enough time to look for an answer, since she had to catch the next train for her job.

* * *

BW: End of chapter 02. It wouldn't take you very long to learn who the hooded character is, would it? Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


End file.
